1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to rock windrowers and, more particularly, is directed towards a rotary rock windrower wherein the rotating reel is angularly disposed with respect to the draft direction of the towing vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The structure and operation of a classic rotary rock windrower is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,586 to V. H. Gaffney. As described therein, a rock windrower is an agricultural implement designed to be pulled by a tractor through plowed fields having a multitude of variously sized rocks, and is designed to move the rocks easily and efficiently into a windrow so that they may be more easily removed from the field. A rotating shaft or reel has two or three spiral rows of teeth affixed thereto. The elevation of the rotary member is controlled by a hydraulic cylinder. The rotating member is set at an angle to the line of draft and is rotated from power available in the towing vehicle. The rocks are worked along the rotary member by its forward translation through the field, the rotary motion of the reel, and the angle at which it is set with respect to the line of draft. As explained in the Gaffney patent, as the rotary member is operated, the rocks move longitudinally along the member, each rock being given a series of small "kicks" by the teeth of the rotary member until the rocks are discharged at the end of the rotary member farthest from the tractor, leaving them in a neat windrow.
One problem which I have discovered with respect to the prior art rotary rock windrowers with angularly disposed reels may be traced to the particular orientation of the implement teeth on the rotating member. Generally, the teeth are elongated, substantially planar members which extend substantially perpendicularly to the rotating reel to which they are attached. During operation, however, with the frame of the windrower angularly disposed, such an orientation of teeth does not provide any gap between adjacent teeth relative to the draft direction through which dirt, trash, or other debris may pass. This tends to collect trash, dirt, and the like, thereby slowing operation and lessening overall windrowing efficiency. Although rotary rock windrowers are known whose reels are perpendicular to the line of draft, and hence whose teeth are parallel thereto, it is believed far preferable to have the reel angularly disposed since the rocks roll off easier into the windrowed pile and the machine is thus subjected to less wear, tear and resistance. It would clearly be desirable if a rotary rock windrower could be provided whose reel is angularly disposed to the draft direction yet whose teeth are oriented to provide a full gap therebetween.
Another deficiency with respect to prior art rock windrowers relates to the optimum placement of the wheel assemblies on the windrower frame. The prior art teaches fixed placement of the wheel assemblies. However, it is clear to me that the best possible placement of such wheel assemblies can vary from field to field, in accordance with the texture of the ground over which the windrower is to be operated. It would be clearly advantageous, therefore, if the position of wheel assemblies in a rock windrower could be selected as desired for the particular field being worked.
Generally, rock windrowers are convertible between a windrowing mode and a transport mode. In the latter mode, the windrower is converted to a more compact unit for transport and is generally pulled longitudinally of the windrowing direction. It is therefore necessary to provide wheel assemblies for such units which may be easily converted between the windrowing and transport modes. The prior art windrowers, in disclosing permanently mounted wheel assemblies, limits the convertability thereof to the transport mode and makes selection of wheel placement a concommitantly difficult operation. It is also desirable, although to a lesser degree than during windrowing, to be able to select the particular placement of the wheels on the frames of the windrower during transport, as a result of varying road conditions, variance in the draw bar heights of towing vehicles, and the like.
It would also be highly desirable if means could be provided for the connecting tongue between the windrower frame and the towing vehicle for easily changing the position of same between the windrowing mode and the transport mode.
Other U.S. patents of which I am aware in this general art area include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,325,580; 1,666,836; 2,178,583; 2,479,719; 2,672,721, 2,679,701; 3,142,144; 3,192,653; 3,240,005; and 3,751,891.